Don't Bother
by marsiana del martes
Summary: In 6th year Harry and Hermione started a secret rendezvous, but Harry ended it when he realized that he fell for Ginny. How can Hermione compare to Miss Perfect. And how will Ginny react when she find out about their little secret. Or does she have secret
1. Chapter 1

Don't Bother Authors note? This is only a prologue its just to see how many r/r I receive. Depending on the reviews I get I'll go on with the story. If there isn't any than there seems to be no point in going on with the story now is there. I am pissed at they erased my account and I don't even know why. If they were going to delete an account they could at least have the decency to write you an email and tell you why. I had so many reviews on my story with Danny Phantom 'Platonic Friendship'. I was even going to write a sequel. Also I am lifeishere got so no saying that it was plagiarized because this is my story

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or the song by Shakira Don't Bother

Prologue 

Hermione stood on the platform waiting for her two best friends to arrive.

It seems that Sweden did well for Hermione for she felt like a new person. All those times walking, sitting, and swimming near the beach made her feel rejuvenated. She was sad for the couple of days before she had to leave Sweden and its beauty, but glad that she going home to see the one person she missed.

'You would except Harry and Ron arrive on time by now.' Hermione thought.

The September sun stood out strong all morning. Even with the sun out it didn't mean that the coldness wasn't there. The rays shot through Hermione's hair and face making her warm but at the same time, cold when a gust of wind blew by, still letting you know that winter will arrive.

She stood there long enough to finally decide to look for them. If they weren't going to find her then she would have to find them herself. At that thought she heard someone call her name. It was Harry.

Last year Harry and Draco had a huge row. Harry lost his temper with him when he made a comment to Hermione of being a mudblood. Harry swung at him and Draco fought back. Hermione was in the back trying to break them up. After a few minutes Dean and Ron tried to break up the fight. They both ended up going to the hospital wing.

Harry's glasses broke to a million peaces that not even repardo could put it back together. Having no choice they had to use magic to have Harry see again. It was a painful process, one that Harry wouldn't want to repeat. Madam Promfrey had to brew a potion that took three hours to make everything had to be perfect not one mistake could be made or Harry could become blind for the rest of his life.

Once those potions touch his eye (it was worst than the crucio curse) he screamed that students down the hall could hear him. It felt like hot needles jabbing in his eyes, burning holes in them. Not one drop could be spilled or they have to repeat the process. Once she completed it wasn't the end his felt eyes like they were burning, melting off. It was a week before the pain went away but at the end of it he could see without his glasses making him look older.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. She didn't seem to notice how cold he was with her. He grabbed her and pushed her near a wall where no one would see them. He tried to distant himself but it seemed that it didn't process through her brain just yet.

"I really missed you, Harry." She breathed, before she went to give him a passionate kiss. He pulled away as quickly as their lips met. "Hermione we can't do this anymore." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"I mean- what I mean is that I found someone else." The way he said it made her feel that what they had together meant nothing to him.

"What are you talking about." She took a step forward and he drew back.

"We were good for each other, while it lasted Hermione," Harry said taking her hands, "but you and I both agreed that it was never meant to last."

"Harry what are you saying."

"It wasn't like we were a couple, Hermione. We were just helping each other out, one friend to another." He said. He acted like she was supposed to be calm about the whole situation, but how could she.

It seems that a weight has been lifted off his shoulders after telling her all this. As if it was a relief that their secret rendezvous was over. And that hurt.

He quickly changed the subject. "We already got a compartment." He paused for a second looked down where her trunk was and asked, "I'll help you with your trunk?"

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl I can get it myself." she snapped. It was surprising that she could even speak after their little talk.

"Okay," he said quickly. They made the rest of the way down the platform in silence.

Before they could go inside the train, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry who is she?" She asked. He ignored her and tried to go inside but he felt her hands on his arm as she turned him around. "Please tell me?" she begged.

He just looked at her for a minute before he pried his arm away from her and went inside the train.

Harry was right; they had never been a couple. She'd only assumed that after everything they'd done together. To even the lost of her virginity to him thinking it would of meant then sex to Harry, but she was a foolish girl and she had been wrong. He had someone now. After Sirius death she was there in his time of need last year. She was part of his happiness. Just not the part that she'd always thought of.

"Here's the compartment." He pointed out to her. He seemed to have walked faster and her heart fell to realize that he wanted to join up with the others as soon as possible. 'He can't even be alone with me anymore.' Hermione thought. He opened the compartment door and went inside. She soon followed. Before she could even enter the compartment though Ron stood up from his seat and walk to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you. How was Sweden?" he asked.

"It was fun Ron lots of fun." She said meekly. He took notice of this and asked if she was all right. "Of course everything all right why wouldn't it be." He moved away from her and sat opposite to where Harry sat. She finally got a good look at who this someone was that Harry chose her over Hermione. It was Ginny. Of course it was Ginny: pretty, popular, redheaded Ginny. Half of the male population was after her, so why wouldn't Harry be.

"Hermione aren't you going to sit down."

"I can't Ron I got a letter this year and I was pronounced Head Girl."

"I only came by to say 'hi' before I have to go to the front."

"That's great Hermione." Ginny said. "I knew you would be."

She turned around when she heard Ron voice. It's what he said that got her attention. "Well, Harry aren't you going to join Hermione." Ron said.

"What do you mean by that, Ron?" she asked a little confused.

"Harry is Head Boy this year too." Ginny answered for Ron. Harry got up to follow her, but Ginny stopped him and gave him a quick goodbye kiss. Hermione seeing this made her heart burn with jealousy.

"Hey Harry I know you're going out with my little sister, but you better watch yourself with her."

"Oh, shut it Ron, really I'm not a little girl anymore." She said angrily.

"I'm just saying that I don't want him hurting you."

"Ron, Harry wouldn't do that to me or to anyone else."

Hermione scoffed at that last statement, which Harry turned his head to look at her. She felt naked as his emerald green eyes were penetrating through her gaze. She was scared of that gaze. Never has Harry looked at her with so much anger towards her. She knew that this year was going to be hell between her and Harry


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter of Shakira Don't Bother. I got the idea from her song that why I named it Don't bother if you like after I'm done writing the story you should download her song and see how it resembles to this fic. I'll even at the end of the story write down the lyrics to it and you can sing along to it.

* * *

'He's Head Boy?' It seems, Harry wasn't telling her much these days. Hermione was sitting in the common room alone near the fire. The train arrived five hours ago. In that time student got off the train and went to the great hall. The first years were sorted out and Dumbledor did his usual speech. She and Harry did her rounds along with the other prefects. By the time that was done Harry and Hermione went to their new rooms. Harry quickly went to bed only saying a quick 'goodnight' to her and went to bed. Hermione didn't seem too ready to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. Where would be a better place to be thinking of things than in the common room near the fireplace?

Hermione remember how their secret encounters started as if it were yesterday. Right now though, she didn't want to think about it. It was in the past their relationship didn't go far. Her only hope was to forget about Harry. The question is, how?

All day she tried to keep herself cool and composed. She didn't want to start a scene in front of people as to why she was crying.

Now that no one was around she dropped her act and broke down. "Its your fault, Hermione." She said to herself. 'It's your fault for letting Harry go as far as he did. Now you have to think of the consequences.' She thought. 'How could I be so stupid'? She kept repeating it to herself over, and over. Pitying herself for the mistake she made. It went on like that for the past hour. Degrading her self all through the night. Time went by when she finally decided to calm down.

"It was a mistake to sleep with Harry." She said out loud to no one. But was it a mistake? Did she _really _regret what she did with Harry?

'No.' she answered to herself. She was glade that her first time was with Harry. She _wanted_ it to be with him

They say that it's better to let everything out then to bottle it up inside, but for Hermione who? Ron? How in the world is she going to tell him of Harry and her secret escapades? Ginny? It wasn't like they were friends in the first place anyways. No, she was alone.

With that last thought, Hermione decided it was time to head off to bed. Tomorrow school is going to start and she didn't want to be late for her first class.

It was lunch and Harry just walked into the Great Hall. He spotted Ginny sitting at the table amongst her friends. All of them were chatting about their favorite lessons thus far. It has been already a month since they'd arrived at Hogwarts.

September had been nice so far, and today was no different. Ginny had planned for her and Harry to spend some time together outside today, to remind them of their days this past summer. It was also a perfect opportunity for them to practice their Quidditch skills.

Harry met her eyes and went and plotted down next to her.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, once Harry sat down.

"Still in the common room." He answered quickly.

After they had all satisfied their appetites, Ron took the longest; they made their way out of the Great Hall and back up to the common room. Ron made a pit stop to talk to Lavender, before heading to the common room. Ginny and Harry each retrieved their brooms from their dormitories. Harry was the first to come down. He saw Hermione sitting in the common room with books all around her.

'She changed' Harry thought.

Harry was in fact right Hermione did change and not just inside but out too. He just didn't notice it sooner.

'When did she start wearing makeup?' All the weeks they been here Harry and Hermione hadn't had a change to talk. With her always excusing herself about doing homework, and him too busy with his relationship with Ginny, now alone with her, Harry started to notice a few changes in her.

She wore a bit of make up on. Actually you have to take a good look to see if she had any at all. It seems now she has been wearing black eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. Her hair was put up in a bun with a pencil in it to hold it up. A few curly locks fell off her hair into her face, as she looked down into one of her book. With these few minor changes she hadn't really changed inside - or so he thought.

With that final thought Ginny came racing down stairs with her broom.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes I am." She said. With that they walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

Once Ginny and Harry left the common room, Ron entered the room he took a look at Hermione and decided to find someone else to hang out with till dinnertime.

* * *

They mounted their brooms and took off into the sky. The first whoosh of air that pushed past Harry's face felt wonderfully refreshing. Neither of them had been on their brooms since last Quidditch season.

They decided that it would be fun to play one-on-one as keepers. Ginny won by ten point. Harry was good but not good enough.

It was getting close to dark and Harry called it quits. "Ginny, I didn't tell you but I was suppose to meet Hagrid before dinner." Harry said looking to the west where the sun was disappearing into the horizon. Ginny felt a twinge of disappointment suddenly and she didn't know why.

"Don't worry I'll be back by dinner time." He quickly added, as if sensing her disappointment.

"Of course," she smiled sweetly. Harry took her arm and turned her around to face him, and then he ran his hands down her sides to rest them on her waist. A spark of amusement shot through his eyes and she jumped for him, throwing her arms around his neck.

She was a breath away from his lips before she paused for a moment and then she kissed him. His mouth was open and ready. The shyness they had before was long gone since then. His hands started to roam to her breast. Expertly he started to knead her breast through her shirt. It seemed he was doing it just right because she let out a small moan. He slowly pulled apart from her ending their kiss. After their minute of snogging she went inside the school.

Hermione was sitting in the common room bored. She already finished her homework before it was due. With a sigh she leaned back into the couch and took the stick out of her hair. All the curls she had restricted with the Chinese stick fell down to her lower back near her waist.

She felt someone sit next to her she turn her head to see who it was. Dean.

"Hi Hermione." He said with some confidence.

"Hi, Dean how are you?" she responded back. "I'm doing good, so I see your still studying was I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Actually, you came just in time I finished a little while ago."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, as he sat near the bench of the Quidditch field. He's been feeling a little stressed out with the way his life has been that been happening over the past two years. The beginning of his sixth year had been rough. He started to become distant with everyone since Sirius died. Sirius was the only person that made him feel complete. He acted like the father that he never knew, Harry need a family and Sirius was it. Once he lost him everything went straight to hell for him.

It bewildered him to look at his life now. One year later, the beginning of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he saw Ginny in a whole new light. He didn't see her like the little girl that use to run from him. Now she matured into a beautiful woman, and he began to notice her more and more during their summer.

He and Ginny is a perfect couple and he loved that about them. He could never get enough of their kisses. He had always thought she was so innocent, until she had made the first move on him at the beginning of the summer. From that point on, he began to learn how _wicked_ she was.

He remember one time that Harry sneak into Ginny's room. It was only going to be a snog feast between the two but it became something more. He ended up finding out that miss innocent Ginny wasn't so innocent anymore. He asked with who her first time was but she didn't answer him. It didn't matter though it wasn't like he was a virgin anyways. He remembers how they first got together like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Ever since their first day of break, Ginny had been tagging along with Ron and Harry everywhere they went. It annoyed Ron to no end, but she didn't bother Harry in the slightest. They would always walk around the garden of the Burrow it was quiet and a good place to practice Quidditch, but Mrs. Weasley forbade them. _

_One day Mrs. Weasley decided she need to go shopping for their new wardrobes and schoolbooks. Ron thinking she left decided to ride on his broom, unfortunately for Ron Mrs. Weasley forgot her money and came back. She went into the kitchen and when she just passed the window something caught her eye. There was Ron on the broom flying and doing tricks and turns on his broom._

_She was furious, which to Harry was no surprise. She forbade him to go out with Harry that day and for the rest of the week as well._

"_You could have fallen and broken your head, Ronald." She yelled angrily._

_Harry and Ginny escaped the mess and left Ron to fend for him. After all, he knew perfectly well how Mrs. Weasley felt about flying when no adult was there to watch._

_It was especially sunny that day and Harry and Ginny decided to go out to the gardens. _

_They sat down together, admiring the beautiful flowers and trees. Harry was finding that to be quite hard however, as his arm brushed slightly against Ginny's. Before he had to go through with the trouble of coming up with something to say, Ginny made the first move. She rolled over and actually sat on top of him. Their faces were nose to nose from each other._

_"Ginny," he groaned. He could no longer control himself around her. Her lips pressed onto his and he lost himself for a moment._

The rest of the summer had gone on just like that with Harry and Ginny sneaking around for snog any chance they got. He came back to Hogwarts this year feeling like a new man, a complete man and he had to say, it felt great. However he had forgotten about a few loose strings that he had left behind from the previous year.

Up to this point, he thought he could just erase them from his memory. He'd finally gotten over the obstacle that had halted him last year, but he realized now that the past would not disappear. He wasn't embarrassed by what he'd done, neither was he ashamed of it; it was just that he didn't need it anymore.

He wasn't dependent on Hermione anymore. He had found a continuing source of stability in his life, and Ginny knew that, he found that he could be liberated now, too.

It was such an accomplishment, but he found that he couldn't share it with anyone, except for maybe Hermione. However, he was finding it impossible to just talk with Hermione like he had done so many times last year. That was how it had begun, hadn't it?

* * *

_Ron was busy pigging out in the kitchen one night in early December and Harry wondered into the common room late after a study session with Hermione in the library. Madame Pince had practically just kicked them out for being too loud._

_He tossed his books onto the nearest couch and moved instantly toward the fire. Hermione joined him momentarily and they kneeled next to each other by the fire for a few moments, enjoying the silence of the empty common room. _

_"It's getting late, and I'm getting tired with all the studying." Hermione embarked into the stillness._

_"I don't want to sleep yet." Harry told her. He didn't want to go up to his bed alone._

_"Well if you're not going to bed yet I'll keep you company till you do." Hermione said. She scooted closer towards Harry and slowly put her head on his shoulders. Harry stayed forward and stared into the fire, absorbing the silence. "You know Hogwarts use to be my home." He said silently _

"_Harry?" she asked with concern._

_Harry took a deep breath and continued to finish what he had to say. "Now with all that happened lately I don't know what to call home anymore." His voice cut through the silence, only to be followed by an even louder one._

_Hermione didn't answer, not knowing what to do to make him feel better she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him. The embrace felt comforting. It made him feel ten times warmer than the fire. They stayed quite for another half an hour until Hermione spoke up this time._

_"Harry, are you okay? You've been so...aloof lately. It's not like you." Hermione squeezed him gently._

_"What do you want me to do?" His voice sounded hoarse and it made him feel broken._

_"Anything!" She exclaimed a bit more louder than he had been. Her eyes looked urgent. "I want the old Harry back again!"_

_He didn't waste his breath for another second, nor did he think about what he was going to do. Instead he twisted around and tasted Hermione's mouth. She jerked in surprise and he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her._

_He felt her hands going to his chest lightly and he thought she wanted him to stop, but then she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue inside his. The feeling was electric, like a thousand volts were passing through their bodies. He gripped her shoulders roughly and pulled her into his lap._

_Her hands were in his hair pulling on it hard but not painfully. One of her hands snaked around his neck and the other still in his hair. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable in the position she was in and decide to move. Not thinking what that act did she accidentally ground her hip into Harry's? She stiffened when she felt something hard pressing into her. Hermione stood still for a moment embarrassed and tried to pry herself off of him. Harry, though too worked up now to stop or even be embarrassed, put his hand roughly on her hips and pulled her back down hard. He used his hand to move her hips into him and didn't let go until she finally got the hang of it. It only took a while before she started to take control. _

_He explored her mouth until he was an expert on it and then his hands grew bored. He pulled off her school ropes, once that was complete he started to unbutton her white shirt. That was soon discarded. He trailed his kisses down her jaw line and moved to her neck to give her some air._

_"Harry." He knew this was the okay for him to explore deeper and his hand made its way to the cup of her bra. He flicked open the clasp without wasting time and her bra slid right off of her arms to the floor. He returned his hand to her breast, cupped her harshly. She hissed out loud and then gasped at the volume of her voice. She seemed to panic for a moment, as though they shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the common room floor, and then her hand was at his buckle._

_Harry switched positions this time he was on top. Her legs were open and he took the opportunity to lie in between them. Without hesitation he started to grind into her, hard. He trail kiss down to the valley of her breast then he took one nipple into his mouth. She let out a strangle moan and her hands went to his hair again. Then he switched nipples his left hand was supporting his weight while his right hand travel down south. The button and zipper of her skirt were opened enough for him to slide his hand in between her women hood._

_He took a good look at Hermione and saw her eyes, she was scared and she opened her mouth to say something, probably to stop, but quickly closed it when he touched her in the right stop. Her legs fell apart naturally, as he fingered her clit; the pressure of his mouth on Hermione muffled her cries. And when he slid a finger into her, she could stand no more she released a small cry when she felt her first orgasm hit. A small smirk was playing on Harry's lips. She looks up at him and then away, shy about what just happened. He wasn't shy, no far from it, he was proud of the fact that he was the one to give her, her first orgasm._

_She was a bit disappointed when his hands left her. Then he went to his belt buckle, it was already undone when she was on top off him. She didn't realize that she also undid his button. The only thing she had to do was to pull down his zipper. She quickly did. Harry helped her and before they new it his pants and boxers were on the floor. Then her skirt and panties came off. _

_Hermione was lying naked under Harry's stare. She felt embarrassed and tried to hide her nakedness as much as she can with her arms. But Harry stopped her. Harry didn't realize what a gorgeous body Hermione had until now. Her breasts were perky and she was a bit flushed. Then his eyes traveled to her waist it was small smaller than most girls had. Her hips were round she had no love handles, too skinny to have them. Hermione was actually a curvy girl and he didn't realize how beautiful she was until now. _

_With that final though he grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. His dick was near her entrances, slowly he enter her. She stiffened a bit when he reached her barrier. With a quick thrust he enter her completely. Her eyes went shut and she cried out. He quickly kissed her silencing her cries of pain._

_She was tight too tight with one thrust he could come if he wanted to. He was slow at first but when he realize that she was getting impatient he speed up. Her wall tightens more around Harry's, knowing full well that she was at the peak of her second orgasm. Hermione tried stifling her screams as the tightening of her walls and the rush of pleasure filled her and she arched her back. Harry felt her juices soak his cock and the feel of her tight walls around him were enough to bring him over the edge too._

That was the night that he lost his virginity, and if he wasn't mistaken, he had taken hers as well. By the spring of that year, he and Hermione had been together so many times he was not naive at the business of sex. However, as the year had come closer to the end, he found himself getting tired of their hurried escapades. It was the same thing over and over, but Hermione didn't seem to want to stop at all. Her going to Sweden was a much-needed break for the two of them.

It helped him to realize how much help she was to him when he needed it, but most of all, it helped him to understand that he no longer needed anyone's help not even Ginny.

Ginny? God, he hopes that she never finds out about Hermione, no one knew about them. They had both decided upon that the second time they had gotten together. It was for Ron's sake, mostly, but they didn't really want anyone to know at all, for that matter.

Actually he didn't ever want that to come into the light. He didn't know what Ginny or Ron would think of it. It would hurt Ginny too much and didn't want the best thing that he thought happened for him leave.

Harry stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to the castle. It was dark and he knew that he was late for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The small circle of light didn't extend far into the darkness surrounding the fire. Merrily dancing flames tried to keep the oppressive blackness at bay without much luck as the two tried to hide their ambiguous stares over the small encampment. "I think it's time to go to bed, Harry." Hermione finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen since dinner. Slender of frame, the girl who had grown into a woman before his eyes gazed into the dancing flames, her eyes seemed to have dulled ever since their escapades ended. Her usual shine of happiness that he saw in her before was now just a small glimmer.

Harry snorted, throwing an extra wood into the fire. "I'll go to bed when I want, stop mothering me around." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, noticeably recoiling at the boy who lived surly answer. "I know I'm not your mother, next time I'll try not to worry so much about you." Her voice was tiny, barely more than a breath, Hermione sighed and dropped her gaze back down to her hands in her lap and nodded slowly. He stifled a sigh. He hadn't meant to make her feel worse.

"Look I'm-"

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Her voice was still monotonic as if she didn't want to feel any tip of emotion. Then Hermione finally asked the dreaded question she tried so hard not to. "Do you love her?" It has been playing over and over again in her head. She wanted to ask the question sooner but she dreaded to know what the answer might be. In the beginning she decided it best to be oblivious about it. After, some time though she kept thinking what if?

"Huh?" Was all Harry said, it was as if he didn't hear or understand the question?

"Ginny, - do you love Ginny?" this time a little more forcefully.

"Hermione I don't think we should have this conversation." He said.

She had none of it, "answer the damn question, Harry." She was tired of being in limbo; right now she wanted to get to the bottom of it all, even if his answer would hurt her. With a sigh he stood up from the floor and walk over to the couch, he didn't sit instead he had his back turned towards her.

"Harry?" she was close to tears. Hold it Hermione don't you cry in front of him.

"You knew very well that it wasn't going to last Hermione." He said patiently.

"No I didn't." she pointed out. "How was I supposed to know?" She asked.

"When we were together the second time-," he didn't finish his sentence.

"No, we talked about keeping it a secret from Ron because you knew he had a crush on me." It was true.

"I just assumed that –," again he was interrupted.

"Assumed? Assumed, Harry?"

At that Hermione stood from the couch she was sitting in grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"How was I supposed to _assume _anythingHarry, you acted like everything was great"? She stopped to see if he'd say anything, and when she knew that he wasn't, she kept going.

"What did you just expect me to do- go into your mind and read what you were thinking?" she knew she should stop but she was too upset and she wanted what she had bottled up inside, out. "In order for me to know what you want, you are supposed to tell me what's bothering you."

"How could I?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"What I mean is, whenever we were alone I tried to talk to you, but you being the nymph that you are never let me." He snapped

Hermione couldn't believe what Harry just said.

She slapped him. Anger was all that she could feel right now.

Harry wasn't expecting it at all he just stood there stunned. He couldn't believe that Hermione miss know-it-all just _slapped _him. Harry was pissed and without thinking of the consequences he blew up at her.

"You want to know what I thought of our relationship." He yelled to her inches from her face.

"I thought it was meaningless it meant nothing to me." That wasn't the ended though. If she wanted answers she'll get answers. "I was tired of it all: the kissing, the sex; I had enough of it." It hurt but not bad, but the next sentences that came out of his mouth wasn't something she'd expect from him.

"I was even tired of y_ou_!" There he said it.

It was salt on an open wound. She didn't know what to feel. All her emotions that she tired to keep hidden for the past couple of months were now let out. Like the story of Pandora's box, with Harry's ignorance towards her he let the box of emotion she kept hidden well was now roaming around freely. Anger pain and anguish are now in her body tormenting her with these feelings she didn't want.

"You want to know my answer, yes I do love Ginny." That was it Hermione just stood there looking at Harry. Hot tears slowly started to fall. He waited, waited for her to say some hateful words back, it never came though because the next thing that came out of her mouth shocked him.

"I'm glad Harry." Her voice was hoarse and broken sounded, like a record player was being scratched. With that last said she walked past Harry up the stairs to her room.

Harry just stood there he didn't even try to go after her. Instead he just plotted himself back on the couch. He didn't even know how they started this conversation? He knew that someday they would talk about it; he just didn't think that they would go this far. Sure they'd have an argument or two about their differences, but all in all he thought that she would end up understanding him and be the same Hermione - the best friend. He didn't expect to blow up at her.

How they even end up alone? He remembers being late for dinner.

_Harry sat down next to Ginny, he notice Hermione wasn't there. Not really thinking much of it he started to pour him self-food and eat. When dinner was over Ginny, Ron and Harry started to walk back to the common room._

_Ginny stop them though saying she had to go to the library before it closed to check out a book for homework that was due the next day, that left only Ron and Harry. When they reach the common room he realized that he wasn't going to catch Hermione studying in the common room. Instead he caught her sitting next to Dean talking and laughing. He didn't know why but it bothered him._

_Hermione noticed them first and greeted them._

"_Hi! Where were you guys at?" she asked not really noticing the time._

"_We just came back from dinner." Ron said._

"_I thought you were going to study?" Harry asked a little irritated. _

"_Oh, I finish awhile ago." She said coolly. _

_After that Ron decided to sit in the love seat and much to Harry's disapproval he had no choose but to sit next to Dean. Somehow they start a conversation about Snape._

"_Do you think that the reason he so grumpy is because he doesn't get some?" Asked Dean._

"_What are you getting at Dean?" Ron asked. Before he could answer though Harry interrupted him._

"_Dean everyone knows that Snap is like that because he's never got laid before."_

"_True, a girl would die and whittle in front of him, and even then he wouldn't get some." Everyone laugh at Dean joke. _

"_Seriously guy it rude to be talking about Snap like." Hermione again ruined their fun._

"_Aw lighten up Hermione you wouldn't be so up tight if you were already laid." He said this as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. Harry saw this it bugged him but he ignored it. Not really caring at the time._

_Sometime later it was starting to get late. Ron and Dean left at the same time, Ginny came in after that. _

"_Ginny where were you I was worried?" Harry asked concerned._

"_Sorry Harry, I ended up staying at the library studying for a bit." She hesitated in studying. Why did it seem that she wasn't telling him something? Not thinking too much about it he decided to just blow it off. "I'm going to bed I'm a bit tired." She said. "Goodnight Harry." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before going upstairs, that left Hermione and him alone._

'Should I go up and see if she's ok?' he thought to himself. He knew what he said wasn't true. He should apologies but he knew he had to do more than that to have Hermione talk to him again. After awhile of thinking he decided it best to go to her room and check up on her. When he opened the door he saw Hermione fast asleep. He decided it best not to wake her up. He was about to close the door when something caught his eye. Being the curious and nosey person that he was he walked over to her bed; on the nightstand there was a small black cauldron, filled with white-purple ooze. He knew that potion very well it was a sleeping potion.

When he drew back he couldn't help but notice her face had tearstains on her cheeks. His eyes wondered to the bed - tissue paper was everywhere then his eyes reached down to where one of Hermione's legs was exposed. He tried to pry his eyes off, but couldn't. It seemed to hypnotize him.

"Harry Potter sir, what are you doing in Miss Hermione's room sir?" It was Dobby's voice that interrupted him from his evil thoughts. It was than that he realized that his hand were mere inches from her leg ready to touch her smooth soft pale skin.

"Err- nothing Dobby I just came to check on her." He said in a disbelieving tone. Dobby just looked at him not understanding him. If was just going to check on her then why was his hand near her leg?

"We had a fight Dobby that was it." With that said he walked toward the door and slowly shut the door behind him.

"You know how easily offended I get when one of my best students hasn't been paying attention in my class for the pass two months, Hermione." Professor McGonagall commented one day after class.

It had been two months now since that incident in the common room. Ever since than Harry acted like nothing happened. Whenever we walked passed we saluted to each but that was it. We would never sit alone with each other anymore. Probably because our casual talks would turn into a heated argument and we were both trying to prevent that. We weren't friends like we use to be. I miss it; I miss us sitting under the tree near the lake and talk. We would talk mostly of nothing or our day and sometimes of our problems.

"I'm sorry Professor I just been kind of have been tried lately." I mumbled absently.

"Really, and the whole fact that Ginny and Harry are going out doesn't bug you in the slightest bit."

I quickly looked up at her. "What m-makes you think that's the reason I have been like this."

"Because last year you two were peas in a pod and all of a sudden Ginny and Harry go out you two started to distant yourself with each other." Professor McGonagall peered down at me with her stern face. "Tell me; am I wrong?" she questioned.

"Professor," I paused a bit not knowing exactly how to tell her that my personal life was none of her concern, but she interrupted me before I could finish. "I understand it's none of my business," she sigh and waited a bit before she continued, "I suggest that you tell some one Miss Granger, keeping this secret of yours is going to give you more stress than you all ready have."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, may I leave now?" I pleated to her.

"Yes, you may go." She said. Hermione quickly grabbed her things and dash out the door.

All day today Hermione felt like shit and it was all Harry's fault. Classes were going good for her until her last class, which was with Professor McGonagall. Hermione was walking down the corridors when she heard a noise to the left in one of the empty classrooms. Curious she went to go look and god she wished she didn't see it.

There, was Harry, full blow snogging Ginny while she was sitting on top of a desk. Hermione saw Harry kneading one of her naked breast. Her skirt was still on but when she looked down on the floor was where Ginny's shirt was, was also her knickers. Right there she realized; the way Harry was sliding in and out of her that they were shagging, even though his pants were still on.

She choked down a sob; she wasn't going to cry anymore she promised herself she wouldn't. Hermione turned around and walked to her last class.

All through class she couldn't help but think. Why Ginny, why perfect redheaded Ginny. Is it because she has huge breast, she looked down at her breast sure they were small but they were perky and they were descant hand size, right? Or maybe it's something about her and what she's good at. 'She's smart but so am I, she can cook just like her mom.' She sighed well that's two strikes against herself. Last time she cooked it blew up in her face, literally.

One morning at home from school she was trying to cook some eggs when she realized that something was in her eggs she looked down at the pan when all of a sudden the grease was too hot and it came jumping and attack her eye. Her eye was sore for a few days, but ever since than she tried to stay away from the kitchen.

The class ended and Hermione was still in her seat thinking. That was when Professor McGonagall came up to her.

She was still in her thought and before she realized where she was going bumped into somebody. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said

"Nah don't worry about." She knew that voice even though she hasn't spoken to him in a couple of months.

"Hi, Dean." She stated.

"You seem a bit out of it, are you okay Hermione?" Dean asked with concern look on his face.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be."

"Alright if you say so." There was a complete silence between the two until Dean spoke up. "Hey, I was meaning to asks you," he paused for a minute before he continued; "would you go to hogsmeade with me?" he finally finished. Dean asked her calmly, and cool. He didn't seem nervous at all. It was like he asked so many girls out that it didn't matter eventually she would say yes sooner or later.

Hermione just stood there stunned. A cute guy was asking simple Hermione out. Is this a joke or something he seemed serious about it.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." He said thinking her silence was a no.

"No it's not that it just that a cute guy is asking me out."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Well look at me I'm plain no guy thinks I'm pretty, besides wont your friends make fun of you for hanging out with me."

"I don't think of you as plain, Hermione," he took a step forward towards her till he was inches from her face, "I see a very smart, beautiful women." He said huskily. Her face turned bright red when he finished his sentences.

"Really?" she whispered. "Has anyone ever told you, you are beautiful?" Her eyes cast down to the floor when he asked that. "No one, Hermione not even your friends Ron, or Harry." At the mention of Harry's name her eyes shot up she looked enraged. She stayed cool and collect she didn't say a word shaking her head was all the answer that he needed.

"Well that's sad I think your very beautiful, so what would you say would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes Dean I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, is five ok with you."

"Yea it is I'll see you than, bye"

"Bye" with that they went their separate way.

Hermione was really going to turn him down. Her heart still hasn't recovered yet. But at the mention of _his_ name three words came across her mind: betrayal, rage, and _revenge._


	4. Chapter 4

Fresh blustery winds sweep across wintry wonderland dusted with crisp, clean snow. Hermione stood there in the lake looking across the clear dark skies ablaze with stars softly turn to dove gray swirling with a blizzard of perfect snowflakes. A memory flashed through her mind but quickly forced it out of her mind. With a sigh she turned around towards the castle slowly, wanting nothing more than to stay behind in this perfect haven, than to go back to the world of reality, where there is nothing but pain that awaits her there.

When she walked into Hogwarts she saw Dean walking towards her directions he quickly past her not giving her a second look. Their date at hogsmeade went well it was after that it ended up being a bomb. It was near the middle of November when they went.

Hermione quickly sped down the stairs to meet Dean on their date. When she ran out towards the door there he was standing there with beautiful violet flowers in his hands. She never knew Dean to be the romantic type?

"Are they for me?" stupid question Hermione thought to her self.

"_Do you like them?" He asked uncertain._

"_Of course I do, how did you get flowers in the middle of fall?"_

_He laughed a bit before he answered her. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."_

There date went like any normal date. He first took her to a very fancy restaurant called the 'Quality Dinning'; Hermione didn't want to be there because of what she wore. It wasn't a place where you were supposed to dress in an evening gown, but with everyone in nice robes and Hermione in just jean pants and a black sweater with her Hogwarts School robe she felt a little out of place.

"_I wish that you would of told me that we were going here I would of dress nicer."_

"_Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" He said._

"_Yea but still."_

_The waiter came up to them and, they order their dinner and while they waited they talked about school and their plans to what they were doing in the near future. _

"_I might try to work in the ministry?" Dean finally decided after a much heat conversation about what carrier they would choose. "What about you?"_

"_I'm not certain, yet." She answers. It wasn't true she knew what her goals was in life but it seemed that if she start talking Dean would end up interrupting her anyway._

_Dinner was a bit dull to her, or maybe it was Dean, she wasn't certain. All she knew was that she wanted to go back to Hogwarts right after dinner was over, and take a long hot bath. That never came though, Dean convinced her to go back to Hogwarts and walk a bit around the lake. She didn't feel up to it, but with Dean's whines it was hard to say 'no' after the tenth time. _

_It was finally getting dark when they realize that they had to go in before it was late. When they reached the common room they sat down and talked for a bit. It was then that she realized how close he was to her; she knew that he wanted to he could kiss her. It just didn't feel right to her. She didn't know why, but Dean made her feel out of place. Just then, Ginny walked in on them when he was inches away from her lips._

"_Oh, sorry didn't mean to intrude." she said, and quickly went upstairs. Hermione couldn't help but notice a blush that crept on Ginny's cheek when she made eye contact with Dean._

"_Well, I guess the moment was ruined." Dean said a little embarrassed._

"_Yeah." She answered. 'Thank god,' with an after thought. They stood there in silence until Dean spoke up. "You remember the Autumn Ball that's coming up at the end of this November?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Would you like to go with me?" She didn't say anything for a while. After a long thought she accepted the invitation. Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and went to his room._

_Hermione stood there until she finally went up to her room. While she lay in bed she sat there thinking as to why she said yes. Sure she liked Dean, but not in a romantic way. She didn't know why but there was something about him she didn't trust. To tired to really think about she decided it was time to sleep._

_The Autumn Ball finally arrived and Hermione felt like this wasn't a good idea no matter how she tried to get the sinking feeling to go away she still felt like something would go wrong._

"_Hermione, calm down you're just nervous that's all." She said to herself._

_Hermione walked down the stairs where Dean waited for her there. Everyone that was in the common room turned heads. All the gryffindor seventh year boys mouth were wide open, they couldn't believe what she was wearing, especially Harry. _

_All the girls were envies of the magnificent dress that she picked out. It was a red spaghetti strap dress that reached down to her knees. There was a slit cut on her left leg that exposed her long slender legs. Her hair was done straight, but the tips were curled. Dean walked up to her extending a hand toward her, she accepted by wrapping an arm around his. Together they walked toward their destination._

_She lost her breath for a second when she and Dean walked into the great hall. It wasn't what she had expected. There was grapevines, twinge all around the ceiling, doors, chairs, and tables. A small waterfall was inserted in the back were the teacher would usually sit. Squashes, gourds, and pumpkins were mounted in a basket on each table for decoration. There's nothing more luscious than inviting nature indoors in the fall, and Hogwarts literally did it. _

_They took a seat near where Ron was getting scolded by Lavender and smacked his hand away from the basket of vegetables._

"_Ron there for decoration not for eating." She hissed at him._

"_But I'm hungry." He wined._

_Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle. "She's right, Ron, the food will not be out till at least in the middle of the party." She said in her usual miss-know-it-all-voice. She took a second to look at Ron he looked hansom in his knew dress robe. His red hair was combed neatly. Ron is quite the hansom guy in their year; one look with his azure eyes and that smile has a lot of girls falling to his feet. No wonder Lavender decided to date him._

_A while later Ginny and Harry arrived; and they too sat where Ron, Dean, Lavender, and Hermione were. _

"_Wow, Ginny you look amazing." Dean said with astonishment. _

_Hermione turned her head towards Dean and gave him a dirty look to let him know that she didn't approve. It seemed that he either totally was ignoring her or that he didn't understand her glare and was oblivious of it. Either way it pissed her off to no end. _

_She looked towards Ginny her fiery red hair shined with a lovely gloss and her eyes stood out more now that she had applied a right amount of makeup on. The rosy dress looked stunning on Ginny, making her glow to perfection in everyone's eyes. So, what?_

_Hermione excused herself and went out to the balcony._

"_Am I really that ugly that every guy has to ignore me." She said out loud but mostly to herself._

"_I don't think your ugly, Hermione, in fact I think you're quit gorgeous in that dress." _

_Hermione turned around to see whose voice it was, and there he was, Harry standing there giving her a cocky smile that would have had Hermione melt right there. 'Great the first complement that I received tonight and it's none other the one person I been trying to ignore.'_

"_Harry, of all peoples you were the least person I wanted to see tonight." _

"_Is that the thanks I get for walking over to see if you were alright"?_

"_Oh and you would so happen to finally realize how I feel." She looked up at him to see hurt written all over his face. "Shouldn't you be with Ginny?"_

_It seemed that something happened between the two because he stiffened at the mention of her name. _

"_Ginny decided that we should take a break or how she put it 'to see other people and see if we are meant for each other.'" _

"_I m sorry, want to talk about it?"_

"_No not really." _

'_Good' she thought, Hermione looked to her left and saw Neville trying to put one of the decorations that fell from the doorway entrance. He seems a little frantic about it too; Hermione thought that this was the perfect chance to escape Harry, right now wasn't the time that she wanted to talk to Harry or even stand to look at him for that matter. So, Hermione walked towards Neville and said in a clear, loud voice, "wingardium leviousa." And the small grapevine started to float up in mid-air. With another spell she chanted under her breath the grapevine wrapped around the top of the doorway and finally stayed in its place._

"_That's why we learned this spell in first year, Neville." She said has if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he just stared at her with a look of gratitude "thank you, Hermione, I guess I was so afraid that I get in trouble, that I wasn't really thinking." Harry came up behind Neville and asked if he could leave, that he had important matters to talk to Hermione about. "Sure Harry, and thanks again Hermione." With that said he did an about face and walked back inside to the party._

_Hermione saw Neville leave and turned her head to face Harry. "What do you want?" _

"_I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." He said sincerely. "About what?" _

"_About, how much I missed you." Hermione look straight to his jade eyes there was a sparkle in his eyes that she new well what it meant. Lust; pure lust and if he wanted he could take her right now and she wouldn't object and he knew it. _

"_Missed me?"_

"_Look, 'Mione I'm sorry for the things I said. I know apologizing wont take back what I said, but I do miss you. I miss talking to you, telling you about my accomplishments, my dreams, and my problems I miss you bossing me around and telling me to start my homework. I miss all of that. What I'm asking is to think about us, lets not ruin a good friendship that we once had."_

"_Harry-" but he wouldn't let her finish._

"_I want you to first think about it before you answer." With that said Harry turned around and walked back to the party. Hermione stood there for a second watching his backside as he walk inside. She notices his hair is now in a ponytail it grew almost down to his shoulders. He now looks like one of those bad boys that would ride Harley motorcycle that women fall for. After a few minutes Hermione decided to walk back inside. There she met up with Dean. _

"_There you are where were you?" he asked a bit concerned._

"_I was outside getting fresh air."_

"_Let dance." And without her consent he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor. They dance for about ten minutes and ask if she'd want something to drink, she nodded and he walked off the dance floor leaving her alone a couple of minutes later he had a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand. She took it and in one gulp she drank it. Again they danced._

_Finally the dance was over the only song were left were slow song, Hermione didn't feel up to it really, and told Dean that she was tired and if he could accompany to her room he agreed and followed her, but before she could reach her room Harry came up to her and ask Dean if he could dance one song before hey left. _

"_Sure I'll be over there talking to Neville." _

_Harry grabbed one of her hands and pulls her towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist. They didn't say a word they just danced until the music ended. _

"_Let me take you to your room?"_

"_No, Harry, Dean is."_

"_Fuck Dean come Hermione, I just want to talk." _

"_No." and with that final statement she turned and walked towards Dean."_

_When they reached the common room it was quiet and everyone was either still at the party or retired to their rooms._

"_Can I come inside?" Asked Dean "No, I'm really tired." Hermione replied as she opened the door to her room and just when she was about to close it Dean put his foot in the door way and with is hands he open the door and let himself in._

"_Dean what are you doing?"_

"_I just want to come in for a bit."_

"_And I said no, Dean." Hermione said as she locks eyes on him she looked stern and wasn't to happy for what Dean just done._

"_Look Dean I don't think this is working out," but before she could finish Dean interrupted her with a jerking kiss, she defiantly wasn't expecting that and was not happy about it. She pulled away and slapped him._

"_What the fuck was that about, Hermione?" _

"_You had no right to kiss me like that, now get out!" To her relief he turned around back towards the door and when she thought he was going to leave he instead closed the door and locked it. He slowly walked back towards her and the last thing you heard was Hermione's final scream before he put up the silencing charm on._

"Hermione, wake up!" She was jolted out of her memories by Hannah Abbott the tall lanky blond that no guy thought pretty enough because of her pimples.

"Yes, Hannah?" she asked grateful of her to interrupt her memory.

"I just wanted to get you out of here class is over." She said with a concern on her face.

"Thanks." With that she got up from her seat and walked toward the Great Hall.


End file.
